Karice
Karice is the familyship between Kara and Alice from the Detroit: Become Human fandom. Canon Detroit: Become Human is a game based on choices. The following canon are "good" choices being made. Kara protects Alice from her abusive father, Todd. On Kara's first night back at the Williams' household, Todd looses it and attacks Alice during dinner. Kara stands there as Alice runs upstairs to escape Todd. As Kara's owner, Todd gives orders to Kara that she is programmed to obey, on this night he orders her to not move. Kara pushes against her programming in order to protect Alice. Todd removes his belt and makes his way upstairs. Kara makes it to Alice's bedroom. Alice can beg Kara to run before he hurts them both. Kara and Alice make it outside in time for a bus, driving them away from the house. On the bus, Alice places her hand over Kara's, then leans her head against Kara's shoulder. Kara's leans her head on Alice's. After being forced to leave the bus, Kara and Alice are in need of a place to spend the night. An option they have is to squat in an abandon house. Kara can make a bed for Alice, kiss her head and lay down beside her as she sleeps. The following morning, the girls are found by the police, as they run away they must cross a busy highway. Kara pulls and pushes Alice within the speeding cars to protect her from getting hit. Once they successfully make it across, they embrace each other. Kara and Alice are next seen walking up to house owned by a man named Zlatko. He allows the girls into his home. Zlatko asks how the girls heard about him, Kara replies an android she met on the street told her. Zlatko accepts this, telling the girls they want to find a safe place and how "Canada is lovely this time of year". Zlatko tells Kara all androids have a tracking device in them and it must be removed. He tells her to follow him, also saying that the "little one" can stay in the living. Kara tells him, while holding Alice's hand, "No, she always stays with me." ''Zlatko tells the girls to follow him down to his basement - the place where he can remove the tracker safely. As they walk, Alice tells Kara she doesn't like "this place" and "that man", she wants her and Kara to leave as she has a bad feeling. Kara agrees with her, saying that she doesn't trust him either and that they need to be careful. Kara can reassure Alice the more they walk into the basement. Their feelings were right - Zlatko is not to be trusted. He plans to reset Kara and sell her. Alice screams Kara's name, only to have Luther hold her back. Zlatko turns his attention to Alice, saying he'll "lock it up and deal with it later," this making Kara panic and scream, ''"ALICE! ALICE NO!" '' Hearing this, Zlatko seems puzzled by the fact that a deviant wants to be a mother. As Kara is being reset, Alice breaks from Luther and runs to Kara, hugging her. Zlatko mocks Alice saying, ''"Looks like Mommy doesn't remember you at all, huh. Looks like Mommy's completely forgotten you!" '' Alice asks Kara what's happened to her, only to have Zlatko pull her away and push her down. Kara has been rest. As she wonders around the house she can try to remember who she is and who Alice is. She eventually finds Alive hiding in a dark corner. They happily embrace, exchanging sweet words. Knowing they have to leave that house, Kara tells Alice to not make any noise. Kara hears Zlatko wants "the little one". She and Alice hide in a nearby room, they soon leave that room and hide in another. Zlatko walks into the room and load his shotgun beside the bed - where the girls are hiding. He soon leaves the room in frustration, allowing the girls to run to another room. The girls make for outside, as they're running, Alice trips. Kara shouts for her to run as fast as she can, physically pushing her to go as Zlatko and Luther draw near. Alice refusing to go, stays with Kara. Kara shields Alice with her body. Other androids Zlatko has abused come up behind him and proceed to beat him to death. Kara covers Alice so she doesn't hear or see his death. Kara and Alice embrace. Kara tells Alice she was so scared of losing her. After leaving Zlatko's home with Luther, the three of them drive during heavy snowfall. The car has engine trouble and dies on the side of the road. Luther holds Alice, while Kara takes the lead. They begin searching for a place to call shelter for the night. They make to an abandon carnival. Once inside a building, Kara tucks Alice into a makeshift bed, before kissing her forehead. Alice asks for a bed time story, the player can create one. They're soon met by many other androids, all called "Jerry". The Jerry androids haven't seen a child in a long time, they become very excited. They tell Kara, Alice and Lurher to come outside, there Kara can turn on a carousel. Placing Alice on it, Kara will make a comment on how she's never seen Alice smile like that, causing her to smile. They find a woman named Rose, and once Kara reveals herself to be an droid, she welcomes them into her home. Rose notices Alice is running a fever, she allows Alice to use a spare room. Kara undresses Alice out of her outerwear and tucks her into bed. Kara can kiss Alice's forehead. Once downstairs, Rose will ask Kara to have a seat at the kitchen table, she will ask Kara what a deviant is doing with a little girl. Kara can explain how she felt Alice's life was more important more than hers and how she needed to protect her. Sometime later Kara will talk up to Luther voicing concern about Rose. Luther will reassure her, but also mention he needs to talk to her about Alice. Kara will blow him off. A police officer will come knocking on the door, after an intense look through the house, the officer will leave. Alive will come down the stairs and hug Kara. Rose drives them near by to Jericho, where they walk the rest of the way. Alice is sick and help. Kara can find Markus. She'll tell him she's with a little girl, to which Markus can respond, ''"You know that humans hate us... why are you protecting her?" ''Kara can reply back, ''"She needs me. And I need her. It's as simple as that." ''While walking around Jericho, Kara will come across Alice... or so she thinks. She'll see flashbacks to when she first met Alice and realize the entire time Alice was an android just like her. Luther will come up beside her, saying, ''"Alice loves you, Kara. She loves you more than anything in this world. She became the little girl you wanted, and you become the mother she needed." Kara will sit next to Alice. She can hug her close. Once out of Jericho, they must hurry if they are to catch the last bus out of Detroit to escape to the border to Canada. At the border, Kara notices that they're scanning for androids. She sees Jerry and Rose at two separate times while inside. Kara and Alice head to the restroom for a little privately. Kara leans against the sick and cries at being overwhelmed. Alice comes to her side, hugging her. Once pass the border, Kara will tell Alice they're now free as they embrace each other. Quotes Fanon Alice is a highly prominent figure in Kara's story, where you can't tell Kara's story without Alice. Kara and Alice's relationship was loved from the very beginning. Fandom FAN FICTION :Alice/Kara on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * Kara and Alice are both androids. * Alice named Kara. Navigation